la spirale et le cercle
by ylg
Summary: book verse, tome 1 : recueil autour de Marcus et Esca, et un peu Cottia :: 1er volet : En quatre murs. 2e: Dégoûtés. 3e: L'anneau et les fers. 4e: Estime de soi. 5e: Dans les brumes du Nord. 6e: Brisés une fois. MàJ, 7e: Une vie paisible. 8e: Au rythme des saisons. 9e: Cottia, entière. 10e: Chutes et élévations. ::surtout gen, légèrement slashy, un peu d'het canon::
1. comme en prison

**Titre :** Enfermé entre quatre murs  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L'aigle de la neuvième légion)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval  
 **Genre :** gen/léger angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** 01#01, « cellule » pour 10 choix (table \\)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500

oOo

La chambre que l'oncle Aquila avait attribuée à Marcus ne différait guère de ses anciens quartiers de centurion. Petite, quasiment carrée, percée d'une fenêtre ne donnant pas beaucoup de jour, meublée d'un lit étroit et pas grand' chose d'autre ; impersonnelle. On n'emportait pas beaucoup d'effets personnels en rejoignant la légion, et lui, à peine stationné et presque aussitôt démobilisé, n'avait pas eu le temps d'accumuler quoi que ce soit. Que des regrets de devoir partir ainsi…

Mais si les murs et le maigre ameublement se ressemblaient, ce qu'ils renfermaient de vivant avait changé de façon drastique. Les roues dentées du char avaient déchiqueté l'ancienne vie de Marcus Flavius Aquila aussi sûrement que sa jambe. Il aurait aussi bien pu être mort !  
Ou dans la cellule d'une prison. Pour le crime de n'avoir pas su préserver totalement son corps ni mourir tout d'un coup mais avoir fait le travail à moitié, il attendait sa condamnation par le médecin : une vie d'estropié. Une prison n'était jamais qu'un lieu de détention provisoire en attendant la sentence ; de se faire couper une main, une oreille, le cou… mais lui ne voyait pas d'issue à sa situation.

Furieux contre le tour que prenait sa vie, Marcus préférait penser que c'était dû à sa propre faute, non pas d'une erreur de jugement mais d'une mauvaise exécution d'un plan correct, plutôt que d'être juste une victime, de la faute à pas de chance, de la main d'un dieu mauvais et qu'il n'y ait rien à y faire. Ça ne lui rendait pas les choses plus faciles mais lui évitait au moins de trop se morfondre sur un sort injuste tant qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer.  
Le changement vint de l'acquisition d'Esca.

Un centurion en poste avait à son service des ordonnances, mais pas d'esclave. Il n'y avait dans la légion que des hommes libres et les affectations étaient susceptibles de changer. Un vétéran rendu à la vie civile et dans le besoin d'un serviteur, en revanche, devait en acquérir par ses propres moyens.  
Quand Esca quitta sa cellule de gladiateur, condamné en sursis, pour venir occuper un matelas au pas de la porte de Marcus, ce dernier se demanda brièvement qui des deux avait le plus de chance de voir sa vie s'améliorer. Puis il repoussa rapidement cette interrogation. Son imagination ne lui permettait pas d'y répondre.

Ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'est qu'avec Esca à sa porte, sa chambre n'avait plus rien d'une cellule où il serait emprisonné contre son gré. Ça n'était plus non plus la chambre du malade où il traînait indéfiniment une triste convalescence. Ça n'était pas encore tout à fait la demeure d'un homme libre, pas tant qu'il devrait être hébergé par son oncle. Mais c'était déjà quelque chose de mieux, une situation où il se sentait un peu mieux en contrôle de sa vie.  
(Maintenant, que faudrait-il pour qu'Esca ne soit plus relégué devant la porte mais puisse partager cette chambre, d'égal à égal…)


	2. des sucreries

**Titre :** Les douceurs de la vie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L'aigle de la 9ème Légion)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Esca Mc Cunoval, Marcus Aquila, Cottia  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème** 02#02, « confiseries » pour 10 choix (table X)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 800+

oOo

Marcus et Esca se sont rencontrés sur un regard échangé au travers d'une arêne. Autour d'eux, la mort et l'injustice pesaient. La violence entache ce souvenir, et, de façon incongrue, Marcus l'associe également… à des douceurs dont il se passe volontiers. Tous ces gens qui viennent se pavaner, vêtus à la dernière mode (ou en tout cas ce qu'ils croient l'être) et qui réclament du sang en se délectant de sucreries, des bonbons collants à Rome et des pâtisseries au miel ici, Marcus les a pris en horreur, et avec eux leurs divertissements.  
Il apprécie toujours une belle démonstration de force et de tactique, mais ne supporte plus les combats à mort, les sacrifices insensés d'hommes et de bêtes pour le simple plaisir d'autres hommes, hors du service des temples. Et les confiseries engorgées par les coupables, symptôme de leur manque d'humanité, le dégoûtent encore plus : comment peut-on ainsi associer les deux ?

Sa première rencontre avec Esca a aussi été la première avec Cottia. Elle n'avait pas encore de nom pour lui, ni même d'apparence en dehors de ses grands yeux dorés révoltés, mais cette première vision lui a donné un premier aperçu fidèle de leurs personnalités à tous les deux. Le guerrier trop fier pour mendier de la pitié qui le choisissait comme témoin de sa résignation, et la jeune fille dégoûtée par les massacres iniques qui le voulait comme allié dans sa révolte… Elle préfigurait déjà leurs relations futures. Les voilà réunis, trois êtres en marge de la société, à affirmer leur différence à ne prendre ici et maintenant aucun plaisir dans le meurtre.  
Cottia se veut libre, elle se prétend adulte, détachée des jeux des enfants et indifférente à ceux des « autres » adultes ; ça n'est pas elle qu'on apprivoisera avec des gâteaux au miel. Esca en tant qu'esclave n'y a en théorie pas droit ; il en tombe parfois dans leur menu mais comme il n'est pas totalement l'un d'entre eux non plus Sasstica lui en refile seulement par hasard, pas par faveur. Comme Marcus, Esca n'y tient de toute pas plus que ça : pour lui la liberté a un autre goût que le sucre.  
D'autant que pour Esca, les sucreries accompagnant les réjouissances du mariage de son ami avec la jeune Cottia n'ont aucun goût particulier. Il n'y trouve pas d'amertume, mais pas de plaisir non plus.

Le début de vie commune à tous les quatre, avec Loupiot et sans plus personne d'autre, se fait dans une simple maison en torchis sans grand confort, sans rien de superflu malgré les cadeaux de mariage et d'installation plus ou moins généreux des familles et des vagues amis. Leur table reçoit la chasse d'Esca, les fruits du jardin et du potager, des baies de cueillette sauvage, parfois un peu de douceur, mais pas de confiseries, pas les fameux gâteaux au miel de Sasstica – qui croirait que ça finirait par un jour leur manquer !  
Marcus se promet d'installer des ruches : les abeilles bénéfieceront à leur jardin et le miel permettre de conserver leurs fruits pour l'hiver, confits ou séchés. Il se donne le temps d'interroger Esca sur les coutumes de son peuple, ses spécialités, à quoi ressemble pour lui le goût de la maison, et attention à ce qu'il ne réponde pas juste « n'importe où avec Marcus et sans chaîne » comme pourrait le faire Cottia dans sa naïveté !

Esca s'ouvre peu à peu, dévoile des nuances de son passé et aide à se faire accepter de leurs nouveaux voisins. Il cause quelques dissensions dans leur ménage quand il décide d'assister parfois aux combats de chiens ou de coqs du village voisin, parce qu'ils lui étaient familiers autrefois. Ils ne sont épicés que de la sueur de l'excitation ou de la peur, il n'y pas d'empiffrement autour comme ceux des gladiateurs romains, mais depuis qu'il élève Loupiot, Marcus s'en méfie, et Cottia les rejette en bloc comme trop sanglant.

Cottia d'ailleurs rejette beaucoup de choses et quand Marcus tente de la calmer en disant qu'il la comprend mais qu'elle n'a plus besoin de cracher tant de venin, elle répond encore plus vertement. Elle objecte aux tentatives d'apaisement et à se faire appeler « douceur », « sucrée », « colombe ». Ça non ! Elle est piquante, pointue, mordante, et, oui, elle cache un cœur plus tendre que seuls Marcus et par extension Esca peuvent connaître et elle ne va pas les faire mentir en public, mais elle veut que ça reste un secret entre eux. Puisque de tout façon Marcus l'épouse non pour sa douceur mais pour sa vivacité, parce qu'elle est si différente des jeunes filles romaines qu'il a vaguement connues avant de s'engager, bien trop tièdes… la belle de Clusium n'est qu'une chanson. Elle est sa petite sauvage et c'est ainsi que devraient rester les choses !


	3. des anneaux aux doigts ou aux oreilles

**Titre :** La spirale et le cercle  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth L'aigle de la neuvième légion)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval ; Cottia  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/doux-amer  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** 04#04, « anneau » pour 10 choix (table \\)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post livre  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~600

oOo

L'anneau d'émeraude au dauphin rendu par Liathan sur ordre de Tradui, Marcus le gardera précieusement. C'est, bien sûr, un souvenir de son père, mais aussi désormais de son aventure avec Esca. Il lui rappellera pour toujours l'époque de sa jeunesse, avant la disparition mystérieuse de la légion Hispana, le mystère désormais résolu, et leur périple pour en découvrir la vérité, au-delà du Mur de Hadrien, dans un autre monde. Marcus, Esca à ses côtés, passé ensemble un été entier et le début de l'automne à courir après l'Aigle, son passé, son identité, et sans le savoir à l'époque, son futur. Maintenant il sait qui il est, d'où il vient, où il n'ira plus, ou il va, et surtout avec qui.

Cet anneau d'émeraude, ça n'est pas celui qu'il offrira à Cottia pour leur mariage. Leur contrat s'accompagnera d'un autre anneau ; Marcus ne sait pas encore lequel, mais il cherchera. Car Cottia fait partie de sa vie, mais pas de cette partie là de son histoire. Elle sera sa famille, pour le futur, mais il ne la liera pas à ce pan de son passé.  
L'anneau, cependant, ne l'accompagnera pas dans le monde des morts comme le souhaitait Tradui. Même si le passé de la Légion est enterré avec l'Aigle tombée, Marcus tient à ce que le souvenir de son père, et le sien par la suite, perdure parmi les vivants. Il ne le fera pas enterrer avec ses propres restes mais le transmettra donc à son fils aîné s'il leur en naît.

Quant à Esca, qui quant à lui a partagé cette aventure avec Marcus, les promesses entre eux n'ont pas besoin de telles preuves physiques. Pourquoi les sceller sur un bijou ? Tout est dans leur cœur.  
D'autant que le mot « anneau » soulève une difficulté entre eux, celle d'un autre souvenir : la broche perdue par Esca en allant récupérer l'Aigle. C'était la faute à la malchance, pas la sienne, mais elle a lancé la traque à leurs trousses. Ils y ont échappé de peu, mais les choses auraient pu bien plus mal tourner.  
Ça comme les anneaux de fers à ses chevilles à l'époque de sa première capture autrefois, Esca préfèrerait les laisser dans le passé. Il luis sera impossible de les oublier totalement, mais au moins il voudrait ne plus trop y penser, arriver à se défaire de l'amertume et se tourner vers le pardon, pour Marcus en tout cas, et vers l'avenir.

Maintenant qu'il est libre, Esca peut à nouveau porter des anneaux à l'oreille qu'il lui reste s'il le veut, pour suivre encore cette coutume là du peuple qui l'a vu naître, dont la vie l'a séparée et qu'il ne pourra jamais renier même s'il accepte de servir Rome désormais. (Cottia, issue d'un autre peuple et confrontée à une autre vue du problème de l'assimilation, porte quant à elle des perles, plus discrètes. Il reconnaît que ça lui va bien.) Mais jamais de bagues : ça le gênerait dans le maniement de la lance !  
Comme Esca est citoyen romain désormais, Marcus lui signale qu'il lui faudra pourtant à son tour un signet ; il n'en pas très envie, mais bon… dans leur coin reculé de Bretagne où l'assimilation entre Romains et Bretons se fait lentement et dans les deux sens, loin de la Ville, ils ont tous le temps de réfléchir à quelles coutumes ils adopteront, conserveront ou abandonneront.


	4. de l estime

**Titre :** Ils sont plus que leurs entraves  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L'aigle de la neuvième légion)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** 5:5, « estime » pour 10 choix (table \\)  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~700

oOo

Marcus a encore fort à faire pour convaincre, non pas les autres autour d'eux, mais Esca lui-même de voir toujours plus loin que son oreille découpée. Il est plus que son ancien statut d'esclave ; il était né libre et il le redeviendra. Certes, ses quelques années d'esclavage auront laissé des traces qu'il ne pourra jamais effacer totalement de sa mémoire, mais Marcus voudrait qu'il arrive à les laisser enfin derrière lui, à ne plus garder de chaînes imaginaires.  
Il est son porte-lance et son ami, depuis longtemps, avant même affranchissement. Tout ce que Marcus voit en lui, n'est pas un serviteur, mais toutes ses qualités humaines.

Esca apprend à voir en Marcus plus que son maître. Son passé de guerrier lui souffle que c'est peut-être une faiblesse, mais il a confiance en lui. On l'a capturé, brisé et entraîné comme une bête ; il a manqué sa chance dans l'arène, mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Quelle vie, quelle mort l'y attendaient s'il avait triomphé cette fois-là, ou s'il avait été acheté par n'importe qui d'autre, ou si Marcus l'avait déçu ? Il se serait enfui, mais son amertume décuplée aurait sans doute étouffée sa révolte et sa volonté de vivre… Il espérait tant de cet homme parmi tous les autres, même si c'était malgré lui au début. Depuis leur premier regard, leur connexion inattendue à travers la foule… À ce moment, Esca ne voulait pas être sauvé. Il avait honte de sa peur, il ne voulait pas et ne veut toujours pas de pitié de quiconque, et surtout pas de ceux qui l'ont vaincu en premier lieu. Mais lui seul, ce jeune centurion différent des autres Romains qu'il hait, il le trouve… tolérable. Pour lui, il va tenter d'obéir. Cet homme qui l'achète aujourd'hui, n'a rien fait pour mériter le même respect que son père qu'il a servi avant, mais il apprend à le connaître, peu à peu.  
Marcus lui a sauvé la vie, l'a acheté et le possède : Esca est sa propriété, mais il refuse de le voir ainsi. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, Esca trouverait ses scrupules stupides, et d'ailleurs, les pairs de Marcus doivent partager cette opinion. Mais lui… finalement…  
Ils ne peuvent pas prétendre conclure un marché entre presque égaux, pour l'instant, mais ça viendra.

Esca accepte de comprendre Marcus qui a lui aussi perdu le présent et l'avenir auxquels il croyait et qui tente de reconstruire sa vie sous de nouvelles contraintes. Ça serait facile d'ignorer les difficultés qu'il traverse : oh, pauvre petit centurion, fils de riche et à la retraite, contraint de quitter dès sa jeunesse de la dure vie de l'armée pour couler des jours oisifs dont tellement rêveraient ! Mais Esca voit quelle douleur afflige Marcus et comprend que lui aussi, avec sa mobilité, a perdu au moins une partie de sa liberté.  
Alors malgré ses réticences, le persiflage qui lui vient toujours facilement contre autre Romains, et sa propre estime personnelle malmenée, Esca accepte de voir ce que Marcus tient à retrouver en lui : sa vraie valeur, sa fierté, et voir celle de son vis-à-vis.

Ils s'accordent un terrain d'entente – et entente est le mot : ça n'est pas tant une négociation, qu'une sorte de séduction. Marcus a eu fort à faire pour faire reconnaître ses propres qualités à Esca pour qu'il accepte de l'écouter, et maintenant qu'il lui montre à son tour les siennes. Ils se réapprennent mutuellement ce qu'ils valent, chacun en soi, et l'autre ; ils reconnaissent leur complémentarité, et pas juste le pouvoir que l'un a sur l'autre.  
Le maître a droit de vie, de mort et de revente sur son esclave, mais le serviteur dont dépend un maître infirme peut faire son bon vouloir, tricher avec les ordres et finalement décider à sa place de ce qui sera fait ou pas. Heureusement, leur relation est bien meilleure que ça : enfin, leurs efforts paient et ils s'offrent un respect mutuel.


	5. se perdre un peu

**Titre :** Dans les brumes du nord  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth L'aigle de la neuvième légion)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K+  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** 07#07, « errances » pour 10 choix (table \\)  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

oOo

Les semaines s'étiraient en mois alors que Marcus et Esca cherchaient leur chemin dans les contrées du nord, de village en village, de tribu en tribu, à la recherche d'un fantôme. Perdus parfois trop à l'est ou trop à l'ouest, égarés par la nuit, la pluie ou le brouillard, ils avaient remis leur chemin aux mains des dieux. Le retour serait moins difficile ; il suffirait de tracer droit au sud jusqu'au Mur et ils retrouveraient bien des jalons pour les remettre dans la bonne direction, mais avant cela, encore fallait-il découvrir la fameuse aigle perdue. Chaque fois qu'ils espéraient s'en approcher, elle se dérobait à nouveau ; parfois découragés, ils en venaient à craindre de ne jamais la retrouver.

Au cours de leur périple, à défaut d'indices pouvant les mettre sur la bonne piste, ils découvrirent beaucoup de choses inattendues ; sur les autres peuples et leurs coutumes différentes, qui surprenaient parfois même Esca. Le plus étonnant pour Marcus qui croyait naïvement l'Aigle centre du monde et de la guerre, leur haine ou leur ignorance des Romains s'effaçait souvent derrière une préoccupation envers leurs voisins immédiat, bien plus importants pour eux qu'une quelconque menace lointaine. Les bruits courant sur une révolte massive du nord étaient-ils donc faux, si les querelles de voisinage devaient encore l'emporter sur l'unification ? Pour le savoir, il aurait fallu passer beaucoup de temps auprès de chacun et n'être plus considérés parmi eux comme des étrangers…

Justement, quand la tentation leur venait parfois d'oublier, de renoncer, de croire que l'Aigle était morte, d'ores et déjà détruite, l'idée de rester là les effleurait… Marcus refusait pourtant à chaque fois de céder ; et, si quelqu'un devait la détruire, cette aigle maudite, ça serait lui, de ses propres mains. Il imaginait parfois, dans des moments de fièvre : une lourde pierre pour la marteler, puis le feu sur un bûcher comme l'autel sur lequel a sacrifié cet oiseau de bois, et son enfance, des souvenirs précieux, pour courir après un bout de métal.  
Quel présage se cachait derrière la rencontre avec Guern le chasseur ? Ils pourraient faire  
comme lui, trouver un village éloigné de tout, s'y perdre… s'y fixer. Il faudrait, bien sûr, pour les y aider, y trouver des épouses pour parfaire leur intégration, mais Esca doutait de l'existence d'une sorcière assez puissante pour rompre le sortilège de l'aigle et à son tour envoûter Marcus. Quant à lui, tant que Marcus serait sous sa responsabilité, il lui serait impossible d'y songer.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu faire disparaître Marcus à qui il s'était pourtant tellement attaché ! Évidemment Esca ne parlerait jamais de le laisser mourir, mais de l'effacer sous l'identité factice de Demetrius d'Alexandrie : elle n'était pas si mal non plus, cette personne-là. Il aurait pu aussi continuer à venir en aide aux villageois qu'il rencontrait, et apprendre d'eux d'autres herbes pour soigner des maux autres que les ophtalmies. Herboriste, c'était une position enviable, et Esca serait toujours resté son serviteur. Ou il pourrait reprendre son identité et revendiquer à nouveau l'héritage de la tribu des hommes aux boucliers de guerre bleus, à condition de n'être pas vu pour cela comme une ennemi par celle qui les accueillerait.  
Mais bon, Demetrius n'était qu'une identité d'emprunt, si Marcus aimait aider ici et là, il n'oubliait pas pour autant la mission qui était sienne, et il préfèrerait mourir à la tâche que d'échouer. Fouetté par le souvenir de son père, mort dans la honte, il tenait à marcher dans ses traces, ne jamais renoncer, et réussir où il avait échoué, ou mourir en essayant, tombé dans un fossé ou tué par un barbare, mais sans jamais abandonner. Marcus refusait d'admettre qu'il pourrait tomber victime de la même malédiction que celle qui emporta son père et sa légion. Aux heures les plus sombres, il priait son dieu de lumière pour qu'il lui indique la route à suivre.

Esca pensait alors à son propre père, tué au combat, parti se battre en sachant qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Il avait achevé son épouse avant même de se lancer dans la bataille pour lui éviter de tomber aux mains de leurs ennemis dont il ne pourrait pas triompher. Ses frères et ses camarades y tombèrent aussi. Et lui n'avait pas réussi ni à renverser le combat ni à y mourir de façon honorable. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans ces terres du nord, au-delà de celles de sa tribu anéantie, affranchi et toujours attaché à cet homme qui fut son maître et qui était devenu son ami, les siens le considèreraient-il comme un traître ? Mais il ne restait plus rien de son passé, plus rien pour le ramener à son ancienne vie ; parmi les colons du sud ou les habitants du nord, il était toujours un étranger. Qu'il se fixe ici ou là, peu lui importait, tant que ça restait auprès de Marcus.  
Et il savait qu'espérer que Marcus se fixe ici était vain. Même s'ils retrouvaient l'aigle et décidaient, au lieu de la rapporter, de la détruire sur place, il faudrait toujours envoyer à Rome un message pour en rendre compte, que l'on sache là-bas la menace de ce symbole anéanti, la réussite relative de la mission, et qu'on ne risque pas d'en envoyer une autre derrière. Et s'ils étaient en vie pour lancer le message, alors pourquoi pas ne rentrer le porter soi-même ? À moins de le certitude de sa propre mort imminente, Marcus ne délèguerait pas cette tâche à quiconque d'autre qu'Esca lui-même. Or jamais Esca ne repartirait vers les provinces conquises en ayant laissé Marcus derrière lui en territoire barbare !

Ils n'étaient pas assez lâches ni l'un ni l'autre pour abandonner leur mission en cours de route, sans quoi ils n'y seraient pas partis en premier lieu. Mais quand même… quelques mauvaises pensées les habitaient par moments, dont ils auraient honte quand ils retrouveraient le chemin de la maison, où que ça soit désormais.


	6. du courage

**Titre :** Recoller les morceaux  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L'aigle de la neuvième légion)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval  
 **Genre :** drama/angst  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** 08:08, « cœur brisé » pour 10 choix (table \\)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du livre  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

On a brisé Esca une fois. Lorsque son peuple perdit cette bataille décisive contre l'envahisseur romains, lui perdit tout. Les siens, sa famille et ses amis y moururent alors que lui s'en sortait blessé et prisonnier. Quel intérêt à survivre à la bataille si c'était en vaincu et humilié ?  
L'ennemi, au lieu de l'achever, le réduisit en esclavage et l'envoya combattre parmi ses gladiateurs, comme s'il n'était qu'un animal à exhiber, dans une terrible moquerie des guerriers de son peuple.  
Marcus Flavius Aquila l'en retira et lui offrit une nouvelle vie, sans pouvoir effacer le stigmate de l'esclavage. Esca était un objet désormais, la propriété de son maître. Il n'avait pas le droit de se faire tuer ni même esquinter. Comme durement appris lors de la partie de chasse qui lui avait donné une trop brève illusion de liberté, il allait devoir réfléchir à chaque acte, chaque geste, pour ne plus se mettre en danger. Il lui fallait devenir un lâche ! Quoi de plus vexant ?

Marcus ne faisait pourtant pas cela pour l'humilier. Ayant quitté l'armée et nombre de formes de travail physique, devant apprendre les nouvelles limites de son corps, nul ne comprenait mieux que lui la rage d'Esca. Et contrairement à Esca qui pouvait accuser les Romains de sa défaite, lui n'avait personne à blâmer pour sa chute, même pas les insurgés de son dernier combat.  
Grâce à Esca justement et à Loupiot, il tenait le coup.  
L'aigle de son père dont Hieronimianus vint faire briller le souvenir lui donna un nouvel objectif sur lequel concentrer ses forces. Retrouver l'honneur de la Légion Hispana perdue ! Il y crut presque jusqu'au bout. Presque…  
Sa quête à travers les brumes du nord avec Esca, avoir risqué leurs vies et peut-être augmenté encore le ressentiment des natifs contre Rome, tout ça pour quoi ? La légion était morte et enterrée, n'ayant bientôt plus personne pour reconnaître que même si le gros des troupes s'était révélé  
des lâches, son père au moins et une poignée avec lui se montrèrent courageux jusqu'au bout. Victimes du plus grand nombre, tombés dans l'oubli, les rares braves légionnaires de la Neuvième resteraient prisonniers à jamais des brumes du nord. Dans ces conditions, quel repos trouverait l'âme de son père, et, le sachant, le cœur du fils ?  
Enterrés avec l'aigle tombée, Marcus tenta d'enfouir ses derniers regrets et d'accepter que les dieux lui pardonneraient aussi l'échec des autres. Qu'il ait fait la lumière sur sa mort finalement honorable et scellé la sort de la Légion entière ne réglait pas le fait que son père n'aura jamais eu de rites funéraires et rien ne pourrait jamais l'assurer que son ombre trouverait effectivement la paix avec cet enfouissement symbolique. Qu'elle soit déclarée morte et vouée à l'oubli ne mettait pas en repos les derniers êtres à avoir combattu pour elle.

Les blessures au cœur sont souvent plus douloureuses que les coups physiques. L'oreille coupée  
d'Esca affectait un peu son audition et son apparence, mais il pouvait toujours la cacher sous des cheveux longs et était encore assez jeune pour compenser ce qu'il entendait moins bien.  
La cuisse de Marcus guérit ; même s'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa force d'antan il serait au moins capable de marcher, de courir un peu, de porter son propre poids et même des charges tant qu'elles ne seraient pas excessives. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se traîner sur des cannes avant que le grand âge ne le rattrape.  
L'aigle avait perdu ses ailes et rien ne les lui rendrait jamais. Mais eux, même si des blessures secrètes les feraient toujours souffrir, pouvaient continuer à vivre et à faire de leur mieux pour ne plus jamais revoir un tel échec.  
Oui, ce qui leur était arrivé à tous deux était terrible et ils ne pourraient jamais oublier, surtout tant qu'ils en verraient un écho reflété dans les yeux de l'autre. Mais c'était néanmoins du passé et ils pouvaient essayer, peut-être pas de pardonner totalement leur malheur quand aucune personne physique ne pouvait en porter le blâme, donc le pardon, mais de s'accommoder du sort et du destin qui étaient leurs, de tirer le meilleur parti de leur rencontre et de leur chemin commun.  
Ensemble, ils pourraient recoller les morceaux de leurs passés respectifs pour paver la route de leur futur.


	7. la vie simple

**Titre :** Au fin fond de la campagne  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L'aigle de la 9ème Légion)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Esca Mc Cunoval, Marcus Aquila, Cottia  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème 0** 3#03, « des choses simples » pour 10 choix (table \\)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1100+

oOo

Marcus choisit sa terre et son nouveau style de vie par attrait d'une vie simple imaginée. Tant qu'il pouvait convaincre son porte-lance, son serviteur-chasseur qui le considérait comme un protecteur nourricier, de l'y accompagner, il était heureux. Qui prendrait réellement soin de qui, ni lui ni Esca n'aurait su ni même voulu le dire. Qu'il puisse y installer en prime une épouse prête à le suivre était à peu près le seul luxe qu'il pensait pouvoir se permettre.

Les négociations furent menées à l'amiable entre l'oncle Aquila et Kaeso, la tante Valaria n'osant pas se montrer trop âpre, pensant pouvoir se satisfaire du prestige immatériel de savoir sa nièce mariée à un vétéran romain honorable, et après tout, c'est la petite Camilla et non elle-même qui aurait à vivre avec le confort qu'il pourrait ou non lui offrir.  
Le contrat fut conclu en bonne et due forme et le rite du mariage célébré selon la coutume romaine. Plus tard seulement, en privé, arrivés sur les lieux de leur nouvelle demeure, Marcus pressa Esca et Cottia d'organiser, improviser plutôt, une célébration privée selon leurs rites à eux qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas voir voir oublier, tant pis si ça n'en était qu'une version un peu bâtarde.

Marcus tenait à bâtir sa maison de ses propres mains, préférant conserver l'avoir qu'il lui restait pour l'équiper ensuite, que de l'acquérir déjà dressée. Ils n'auraient pas un palais, pas même une domus : juste un abri minimum au début, à renforcer et agrandir plus tard si la chance leur souriait. Les murs étaient de torchis ; ils n'auraient pas de pierres ni même de bois avant longtemps, et il faudrait remplacer chaque année le toit de chaume en attendant de pouvoir le remplacer par du dur, poutres et tuiles.

L'emménagement dans la petite ferme s'accompagna de cadeaux de noces plus ou moins utiles, plus ou moins luxueux, offerts par Aquila, par Kaeso et Valaria, par des amis de l'une et l'autre familles et même par le légat Hieronimianus et le tribun Placidus qui se flattait désormais d'être des amis de Marcus de son affranchi de compagnie. Lesquels étaient pensés avec sens pour un jeune ménage qui s'installe, lesquels étaient surtout là pour l'ostentation de ceux qui les offraient, ils ne s'attardèrent pas dessus mais remercièrement dûment.  
Le festin, en tout cas, pris en main par la chère vieille Sasstica, fut somptueux ! Un peu trop pour les goûts simples des jeunes gens, d'ailleurs, mais il fallait bien consoler ceux qu'ils allaient laisser derrière eux en partant. Puis, livrés à eux-mêmes et à leur bonne fortune, laissant les fastes romains dans le passé, il fallut bien organiser leur nouvelle vie… plus frugale.

Les gâteaux au miel de Sasstica avaient certes manqué à Marcus lors de son long périple avec Esca de l'autre côté du Mur, mais après qu'elle l'en ait gavé à l'excès lors de sa dernière convalescence puis lors du festin de noces, il pouvait désormais s'en passer volontiers pour plusieurs mois. Il n'allait pas non plus rejeter en bloc toutes les douceurs qui soient ; il faut savoir faire la part des choses. Cottia prétendait toujours ne pas s'en soucier ; Marcus et Esca les considéraient maintenant comme une faveur spéciale dont ne pas abuser.  
Ils étaient partis au début de l'été et revenus fin octobre : presque quatre mois de périple, de privations et de duretés diverses suffirent à changer bien des choses à leur manière de voir le monde. Tout ce temps où ils vécurent de leur chasse, d'un peu de cueillette et de l'hospitalité des villages traversés était derrière eux, en leur laissant autant de mauvais souvenirs que de savoir utile.  
Ils pouvaient se débrouiller et très bien vivre d'une agriculture rustique encore à ses balbutiements. Quelle importance si leur petite ferme n'était pas à la pointe des dernières techniques ? Elle leur suffirait ainsi, au moins pour commencer, et ils iraient en s'améliorant avec le temps, tant dans leur technique que dans l'outillage dont ils disposeraient.

L'ex centurion et le chasseur étaient toujours fort capables de préparer leur chasse et la cueillette sauvage des baies en mets simples, et à son grand déplaisir Cottia avait été forcée autrefois d'apprendre à tenir une maison et une cuisine, même si sa tante espérait qu'elle aurait des servantes, des esclaves pour cela. Qu'aurait-elle dit en apprenant que le rôle de nourrir leur nouvelle maisonnée n'était dévolu exclusivement ni à Cottia ni à Esca ? En effet c'était tous les trois avec Marcus, tour à tour, qu'ils se chargeaient d'apprendre et de réaliser ensemble la cuisine, pour se sustenter pour de vrai et pas à la va-vite comme ils avaient pu le faire jadis sur la route. Ils vivaient donc de la chasse, des fruits du jardin et du potager dans l'attente des premières récoltes de céréales. Ils plantèrent d'abord des légumes qui pousseraient facilement au début, comptant diversifier et compliquer progressivement leurs cultures. L'essentiel, dans leurs cadeaux de noces, était d'être sûrs de posséder la fameuse marmite de bronze pour les y cuire. Quant aux fameux gâteaux, ils continueraient à s'en passer pour le moment.

Leurs coffres de bois contenaient des vêtements solides, sans souci de la mode. La tante Valaria s'étranglerait en voyant ça : jamais elle ne résigna totalement à ne pas réussir à faire de Camilla la jeune Romaine élégante de ses rêves. Malgré son mariage à un centurion, Cottia restait sauvageonne ; pire : elle devint une paysanne !

Quant à Esca… avec lui Marcus n'avait plus désormais nul contrat, seulement une entente tacite. Ils étaient amis et partenaires, sans liaison officielle, d'une façon différente du contrat de mariage arrangé avec la famille de Kaeso concernant Cottia. Aucune négociation n'était plus nécessaire, face à leurs liens forgés au feu ; aucun mot ne pouvait se mettre de façon vraiment juste sur leur relation, il leur était plus facile de ne pas en parler du tout. Pourquoi compliquer inutilement les choses ?  
C'était paradoxalment plus simple quand ils étaient un maître romain et son esclave barbare : personne ne sourcillait. Mais une fois tous les deux hommes libres, l'un par sa naissance l'autre par un affranchissement, et citoyens romains, ils se retrouvaient égaux et aucun ne devait pouvoir dominer l'autre. C'était bien ainsi que Marcus et Esca l'entendaient, mais les langues des voisins imposent des idées qui ne sont pas les leurs, déforment les choses et salissent souvent tout, aussi ils choisir de les ignorer.

Une vie simple et la tranquillité pour lui son foyer : voilà ce que Marcus Flavius Aquila cherchait en choisissant l'emplacement son lot de terre dans la campagne assez loin des grosses bourgades où les voisins  
ne trouveraient rien à redire, que ça soit de lui-même, son épouse, son compagnon ou leur loup.


	8. au rythme des saisons

**Titre :** Premières années  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L'aigle de la 9ème Légion)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Esca Mc Cunoval, Marcus Aquila, Cottia  
 **Genre :** domestique  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème** 10#10, « les saisons » pour 10 choix (table X)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500+

oOo

Les saisons passent, bonnes et mauvaises. Marcus s'est juré de s'en sortir seul, sans aide extérieure, ne voulant que celle d'Esca et de Cottia. Leur science du pays, de sa terre et ses coutumes leur sera utile ; il y ajoute ce qu'il sait lui-même des terres différentes, toute sa bonne volonté et la force de ses membres encore valides – maudite soit sa patte folle. Il ne veut pas appeler l'oncle Aquila avant trois mauvaises récoltes d'affilée – les dieux les en préservent ! - et quoi qu'il advienne il n'est pas question de s'en remettre à Kaeso et la tante Valaria.  
Marcus s'efforce de ne pas montrer combien les hivers rigoureux de Bretagne le font souffrir. Avant son installation définitive il en a déjà passés deux claquemuré et alité à la suite de sa stupide blessure qui n'en finissait pas de ne pas vouloir guérir et de ses suites après avoir trop exigé de sa jambe encore malade. Les prochains, il tient à les affronter en face, sur ses deux pieds, et sans se lamenter après le soleil d'Étrurie perdu.  
Il tient en se disant que quand l'été reviendra, il fera bien assez doux pour lui et il ne souffrira pas de la chaleur. Si les températures montent assez pour avoisiner ce dont il commence à perdre l'habitude, il contera à Esca qui trouvera le soleil brûlant comment on pouvait plus encore cuire sur place là-bas au sud.  
D'ici là ils comparent les pluies plus ou moins fortes, plus ou moins régulières, qui s'abattent ici par rapport à leurs régions d'origine respectives. Les brouillards sont moins fréquents ici que là-bas au nord, mais quand ils reviennent de loin en loin ils ramènent sûrement les fantômes de leur aventure.  
Cottia s'est mise à les détester : outre l'humidité glaçant aux os, elle déteste l'air pensif que prennent son mari et son ami en laissant leurs souvenirs dont elle est exclue les submerger.  
Mais le retour du printemps chasse l'hiver dans le passé et annonce la nouvelle année. Les temps changeants des saisons qui s'enchaînent font fructifier cette terre et leurs premières récoltes croissent. Elles ne seront peut-être pas formidables les premiers temps, mais bien suffisantes pour un début. Encouragés, ils envisagent la suivante avec espoir. Marcus attend patiemment une année de plus encore, d'être sûr d'avoir apprivoisé cette terre et ses saisons et de s'assurer une récolte de base avec les espèces locales avant de tenter de planter de d'adapter quelques unes importées d'Italie et voir s'il peut les acclimater à sa Bretagne d'adoption comme lui-même s'y est adapté. Peut-être en les greffant sur place, en les mélangeant…  
Et bientôt peut-être, aussi, le mélange et la greffe de son mariage avec Cottia pourrait commencer à porter des fruits. Oh, ils ne sont pas pressé sur ce point-là, aucun des trois : il est encore un peu tôt pour ça, ils ont encore à un peu à se faire dans leur nouvelle vie et à s'assurer de sa stabilité avant d'y apporter à nouveau des changements. Ils prendront ce qui viendra quand ça viendra, sans précipitation. Mais commence déjà, quelque part au fond d'eux, une certaine attente…


	9. pas une poupée

**Titre :** Elle n'était pas faite pour ces jeux-là  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L'aigle de la neuvième légion)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Cottia/Marcus Flavius Aquila(/Esca Mac Cunoval)  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** 06#06, « poupées » pour 10 choix (table \\)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** courant à fin du livre  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

oOo

Cottia, même dans ses jeunes années, n'avait pas joué longtemps à la poupée. Elle arrêta très tôt de les bercer comme des bébés, pour le recycler dans des jeux de guerre : elle avait la défaite de son peuple face aux Romains et le bouleversement personnel de sa vie confiée aux mains de sa tante à exorciser. Elle refusa d'ailleurs ensuite de devenir elle-même une poupée à peindre et habiller entre les mains de cette même tante dont les bonnes intentions d'assimilation pacifique se heurtaient à ses propres idées de résistance plus ou moins passive. Pas question qu'elle se laisse déguiser en ce qu'elle n'était pas ! Au grand dam de Valaria, « mademoiselle Camilla » fut vite connue dans le voisinage comme une sauvageonne mal éduquée.  
Sauf de son nouveau voisin, Marcus, qui la traitait comme un petit animal. D'autres que Cottia s'en vexeraient, mais elle aimait les animaux. C'était d'ailleurs fascinée par son loup apprivoisé qu'elle vint le trouver première fois, et elle ressentit dès le début qu'en la recevant ainsi, il espérait l'apprivoiser elle aussi. Elle ne s'en formalisa donc pas : elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune condescendance, aucun paternalisme de sa part, et c'était tellement mieux qu'être traitée comme une enfant ! Marcus ne traitait pas le monde comme on le faisait dans les cercles où évoluait sa tante et son oncle. Bien que Romain, c'était lui qui montrait des façons de barbare venu du sud et ça lui plaisait.  
Elle remarqua vite sa relation presque d'égal à égal avec son esclave. Elle aussi s'entendait bien avec cet Esca. Il lui racontait, peut-être plus qu'à son maître, comment on élevait les bêtes chez lui : avec respect. Les animaux étaient considérés comme des serviteurs, des compagnons, mais en aucun cas des jouets.

Le jour où Marcus et Esca disparurent sur la route, Cottia resta seule avec Loupiot sans trop savoir quoi penser du bracelet que Marcus lui avait confié avant son départ. Drôle de gage qu'il lui laissait là… Les heures qu'elle avait avec elle-même, la nature et un confident muet étaient bien longues et ne lui laissaient que trop de temps pour s'interroger. Comment la considérait-il, finalement, Marcus qui était parti courir l'aventure sans elle ? Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas pour lui juste une potiche décorative seulement bonne à attendre en se languissant !

Au fil de cet été, dans l'absence de Marcus et d'Esca, Cottia se vit grandir, se transformer. Elle en eut d'abord un peu peur au début : et si elle devenait l'adulte qu'attendait sa tante ? Car elle accepta de s'orner, de se peindre, se trouva même jolie ainsi, elle qui, quelques mois plus tôt à peine, rejetait encore cette idée en bloc. Puis elle décida que finalement, elle avait bien le droit de faire ça pour elle seule et pas pour plaire aux autres. Et tant pis si ça leur plaisait aussi au passage : elle n'était pas sauvage au point de renoncer à quelque chose qu'elle aimait juste pour faire du mal à autrui. Mais elle n'allait pas non plus dire tant mieux si ça plaisait à d'autres, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas l'avis de Marcus, ou, s'il ne devait jamais revenir – les dieux les en préserve – d'Esca sur ce que Marcus en aurait pensé.  
N'empêche que les vêtements élégants, les beaux bijoux et le maquillage d'adulte n'y changeaient pas grand' chose : Cottia détestait quand même chaque heure passée dans la ville d'Aquæ Sulis, loin de Calleva, de Loupiot et du retour espéré de Marcus et d'Esca.

De fait, Marcus et Esca revinrent avant elle. Prévenue de leur arrivée dernière en reprenant possession de sa chambre, de son jardin, avant son coin de haie à traverser pour courir rejoindre le pauvre Loupiot abandonné, elle n'accepta de modérer ses ardeurs et de ne différer sa première visite de courtoisie que le strict nécessaire. Si ce que racontaient les esclaves était vrai, ils étaient là depuis juste assez longtemps depuis son propre départ pour que Loupiot fête leur retour ; si le loup des voisins s'était enfui ou était mort dans l'intervalle, nulle doute que la rumeur le lui aurait rapidement appris.  
Le délai imposé lui laissa le temps de s'interroger à nouveau, et cette fois de craindre un peu qu'en son absence les choses aient trop changé. Quel regard Marcus porterait-il sur elle désormais qu'elle n'était plus une enfant ? Quelle adulte verrait-il en elle ? Ne serait-elle plus qu'un bibelot pour orner sa maison, une servante pour nourrir son chien ? Non, d'ailleurs, puisqu'Esca était là, et quand bien même, s'il avait dû rester dans les brumes du nord, alors sans doute Marcus s'en chargerait lui-même désormais.  
La crainte la saisit quand elle vit d'abord leur camaraderie renouvelée, ensuite que Marcus ne la reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle ! Ils revenaient en héros et elle, n'était plus qu'un reliquat d'enfance à jeter au rebut, un jouet inutile…

Marcus pourtant, revenu de sa surprise, lui fit rapidement une place dans sa nouvelle vie. À ses côtés et avec Esca jamais bien loin, Cottia trouva le bonheur. Se faire déguiser en mariée fut même amusant. Seule ombre au tableau en revanche, maintenant qu'on l'affublait de l'apparence d'une matrone respectable, c'est qu'elle attendait quand même avec appréhension le jour où elle aurait un poupon à bercer pour de vrai. Elle était d'accord pour donner un fils à Marcus, ou une fille aussi si les dieux le décidaient ainsi, mais elle les imaginait déjà enfants en train de sauter et courir, de jouer aux-mêmes avec des soldats de bois ou des poupées de chiffon, sans arriver à se représenter l'étape intermédiaire où elle devrait les porter, les mettre au monde, les langer, les allaiter… L'idée forcée, en fait, l'effrayait presque.  
N'osant s'ouvrir à son mari de cette crainte qu'elle trouvait elle-même enfantine de peur de paraître ridicule, il fallut que ça soit Esca qui la rassure, lui affirmant qu'elle aurait encore le temps de voir venir, que ça ne se ferait pas en un jour, et qu'il serait là lui aussi pour l'aider au besoin. Qu'elle se rappelle comment il avait élevé Loupiot et ainsi gagné son admiration autrefois, cimentant leur future amitié, suffit à la rassurer suffisamment… en attendant de voir quand ça arriverait.


	10. comme ça tombe

**Titre :** Le poids du mariage  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L'aigle de la 9ème Légion)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Cottia, Marcus Aquila, Esca Mc Cunoval  
 **Genre :** un peu d'angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème** o9#o9, « tomber » pour 10 choix (table X)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1250+

oOo

L'automne, saison des chutes, amena sur leur région des pluies abondantes. Jour après jour, il fallait surveiller le ciel et guetter l'arrivée du vent ou de la grêle qui auraient fait du tort aux cultures. Entre dernières récoltes et semis suivants, Marcus n'allait pas laisser le mauvais temps l'empêcher de cultiver ses terres. Quitte à ce que sur le sol détrempé, son pied dérape et sa cuisse se tétanise sous lui, le faisant choir lourdement dans la boue. Une fois de plus, Marcus maudit sa patte folle.  
Jamais de sa vie il n'avait considéré les paysans, ceux qui triment dans la poussière pour en tirer les fruits de la terre, comme des inférieurs ; le retour à la terre et la boue entre les orteils lui paraissait depuis longtemps la suite logique de sa carrière. Aujourd'hui qu'il se retrouvait étalé dans la boue, de la fange entre les doigts, sur tout le corps et jusqu'au visage, à maudire sa faiblesse physique, voilà que pour la première fois, il reconnut quand même à quel point il regrettait que cette retraite fut par trop anticipée, qu'il s'y retrouvait déjà par force et non entièrement par son choix, qu'il s'agissait finalement d'un rêve qui s'était écroulé.  
Refusant toutefois de se lamenter, il se remit péniblement debout et reprit son labeur, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser abattre. Ce ne fut hélas pas pour longtemps : quelques jours après, il avait pris froid et se retrouvait souffrant, furieux contre sa malchance et honteux de lui-même. Il n'avait pas le temps de tomber malade, encore moins de devoir garder le lit, quand il y avait tant à faire !

L'inquiétude atteignit son comble quand il réalisa qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas seul : Cottia elle aussi était souffrante, victime du changement de saison. Mais alors que Marcus se remit rapidement, pour elle les jours s'ajoutaient encore et toujours, traînant leur lot de malaises répétés, refusant de passer, la laissant de plus en plus fatiguée et irritable. Voulant, dans sa fierté, nier l'importance de la gêne subie, elle refusait toute suggestion de faire appeler un médecin : pour quoi faire ? Ça finirait bien par passer enfin ! mais à la longue, les désagréments ne passant décidemment pas, elle accepta tout de même de consulter une commère du voisinage mieux versée qu'elle dans les simples pour se chercher un remède à préparer elle-même.  
Pauvre Cottia ! Elle ressortit de l'entrevue plus seulement abattue, mais complètement terrifiée, ayant appris de la commère, sûre d'elle, qu'en fait de maladie, elle connaissait là la suite logique de son mariage avec Marcus, que ses malaises se prolongeraient encore quelques mois et qu'elle pouvait encore s'attendre après cela à une nouvelle collection de symptômes tous plus inquiétants les uns que les autres… et, en prime, un bouleversement énorme dans sa vie.

Un enfant ! Alors qu'ils vivaient très bien à trois, avec Marcus et Esca, et que Loupiot leur suffisait bien comme compagnon à chérir ! Et enfin, ils n'étaient mariés que depuis un an ! Tout cela arrivait bien trop vite. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une erreur ! Cottia savait en se mariant que ça viendrait sans doute un jour, mais,… bien plus tard. Elle aurait pensé avoir encore du temps devant elle avant d'avoir à l'envisager. Enfin, elle était encore une jeune épouse, la petite sauvageonne de Marcus, pas une dame mûre et respectable. Elle se sentait tout sauf une figure maternelle.  
Sous le choc, elle prit d'abord cette nouvelle inattendue comme un échec et, la première vague de terreur passée, en ressentit de la colère. Contre elle-même pour n'y avoir pas pensé, contre Marcus parce que quelque part c'était sa faute aussi, et même contre Esca juste parce que ça n'est pas à lui que ça arriverait, tout en réalisant que même si elle trouvait sa situation injuste, cette dernière récrimination l'était plus encore.

Marcus, mis au courant, commença par la décevoir en se montrant d'abord bêtement heureux, aveugle à ses craintes et à sa colère. Ensuite seulement il se laissa gagner par une inquiétude galopante, multipliant toutes celles que Cottia avait pu avoir elle-même et en ajoutant d'autres encore dont elle pouvait se passer. Un nouveau mouvement de colère la prit : mais enfin, elle n'était pas à l'agonie non plus ! Il y aurait toujours des risques, oui, pour elle et pour leur futur enfant, mais la vie toute entière était faite de risques après tout, et, tous ensemble en famille, ils y feraient face ; advienne que pourrait.  
Quand, habitué peu à peu à l'idée de sa prochaine paternité et ramené à des sentiments plus calmes, Marcus se montra désormais mais encore plus stupidement fier, Cottia trouva encore à le rabrouer : oui, oui, très bien, mais il n'y avait rien de si exceptionnel à tout ça, enfin. Elle ne le reconnaissait presque plus dans ce nouvel personnage gonflé à la fois d'orgueil et d'obligeance, toujours sur son dos à s'inquiéter d'elle pour un oui ou pour un non. L'amour rendait bien sot, décidemment ! Elle préférait presque quand il était seulement son ami…  
Regrettait-elle de l'avoir pris pour mari, alors ?  
Après mûre réflexion, non, puisque contrairement à Esca elle n'aurait pas pu cohabiter indéfiniment avec lui comme simples amis, sans avoir rendu ainsi les choses officielles… mais les choses changeaient tout de même bien vite à son goût et la déroutaient, voilà tout.

Cottia prit courage et patience et Marcus dut bien suivre son exemple, en attendant et en se préparant aux changements annoncés…  
Passa l'hiver, arriva le printemps ; le jour venu, Cottia refusa d'aller s'allonger, préférant continuer à s'affairer à toutes les tâches ménagères ordinaires à accomplir, et s'inventant toutes sortes de préparatifs supplémentaires pour accueillir la venue imminente de l'enfant. Têtue et obstinée, elle ne réclama assistance que fort tard, le travail très avancé, en chancellant sous le poids changeant de son corps, elle put sentir la descente qui s'amorçait.  
Esca et Marcus, depuis des années, avaient assisté à la naissance de chiots, de poulains, d'agneaux… sûrement un petit d'homme ne devait pas être tellement plus compliqué à mettre bas ? Tant pis pour ce qu'en pensait la commère venue l'assister : c'est accroupie, prenant les bras puissants de ses deux hommes comme supports solides où se suspendre que Cottia fit venir au monde leur premier enfant.  
L'enfant dûment reconnu par Marcus, nommé, présenté aux dieux et aux hommes, Cottia relevée de ses couches gagna un nouveau statut, au moins aussi déroutant que ce qu'elle imaginait depuis des mois : comme mère d'un premier-né vivant, d'un futur héritier, d'une nouvelle génération, on la traitait désormais différemment, comme si elle n'était plus seulement elle-même.

L'adoration renouvelée de Marcus et la dépendance de leur enfant, elle pouvait y faire face. La sollicitude des voisins, même si elle l'irritait, aussi. Maisle changement le plus inattendu, le plus déroutant, fut l'éloignement soudain d'Esca. Il était toujours très droit quelles que soient les circonstances ; maintenant il se montrait presque raide. Il semblait croire qu'ils n'étaient plus des égaux, qu'une différence s'était brusquement creusée entre lui et d'une part Marcus : maître de maison et père de famille, et d'une autre Cottia : son statut d'épouse et de mère était presque sacré !  
Et lui, en comparaison, n'était rien de plus. Brusquement, il avait même moins. Il se trouvait comme déchu de sa position précédente. Même si Marcus affirmait qu'il était toujours son ami, son partenaire, qu'il avait lui aussi et tout autant qu'eux sa part à jouer dans le futur de leur enfant… plus rien ne serait pareil désormais.


End file.
